1. Field
Example embodiments relate to transistors, semiconductor devices including a transistor and methods of manufacturing the same. Other example embodiments relate to recessed channel transistors, semiconductor devices including a recessed channel transistor and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, elements of the semiconductor devices become smaller in size. As such, the area of a gate structure of a transistor is reduced. Various methods for increasing a channel length of the transistor having the reduced gate structure have been studied.
Among the methods, a method of manufacturing a recess channel array transistor (RCAT), in which a recessed gate structure is formed, has been developed. The RCAT may have a long channel length. A gate induced drain leakage (GIDL) current of the RCAT having the long channel length may undesirably increase. As such, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device including the RCAT may have poor refresh characteristics.